sproutpediafandomcom-20200215-history
Sunny Side Up
The Sunny Side Up Show was a programming block on PBS Kids Sprout. Sunny Side Up aired every weekday at 9:00 AM Eastern/8:00 AM Central each weekday morning. It was produced live every weekday, and to fill the gap, was presented by a human presenter along with Chica, a chicken puppet co-presenter, who later was granted her own show, The Chica Show. It ran for six seasons, and replaced a block called The Birthday Show. Premise The Sunny Side Up Show was shown live every weekday morning. Each week, a new theme was introduced, including food, Halloween, animals, construction, fall, opposites, and birthdays. The presenters of Sunny Side Up played games, sang songs, told stories, and showed birthday cards or artwork. On occasions there was a special guest star such as Elmo, Barney, or Big Bird. Before moving to a "city apartment" set, the show took place on a set dubbed The Sunshine Barn and decorated with farm-themed objects. Each presenter presented the show for one week with each week's presenter being announced late in the previous week. Each week's presenter introduced programs, read birthdays, led activities related to the week's theme, and read messages sent in by individual "Sproutlet" viewers through the Sprout website. 2007-2015 The block starts with the presenter and Chica greeting the viewers, and explaining the date and weather, and the day’s theme. The next segment involves birthday cards and wishes, where Mr. Mailman, a mailman puppet, would send the cards to the Sunshine Barn. The next segment involves a different song, or dance. The next segment involves the presenters doing a different craft or recipe. Based on the game “Dress Chica”, between a show that comes on at 10:00 am, the presenters would demonstrate the viewers’ idea of Chica’s disguise. The “Good Egg Awards” were introduced in 2009, and the presenters would read different awards given to viewers online for doing good deeds. This was later renamed to The Kindness Kid Awards. '''Which also had a branding ad series called "Kindness Counts". Next, the presenters would do a dance titled the Barnyard Boogie. In 2013, the segment was removed for a new segment titled Sproutlet Stories, where viewers online could make up 3 different stories: a pirate adventure, a royal adventure, and a space adventure. Also, in 2014, a new penultimate segment was added, titled Chica’s Choice, where a 5-inch spinning wheel would be spinned if they could do something fun. The next segment involves the remainder birthday cards and wishes. In 2011, after the show What’s Your News?, the presenters would present the Sproutlet News Report, where viewers could share what they did, and how they care about each other, with great and amazing voicemails. In 2014, an animated Chica visited the characters from the show Astroblast!, which can be found on demand. In 2015, the Sproutlet News Report involves a clip of a CGI-animated Chica visiting the characters from Ruff-Ruff, Tweet and Dave. The presenters would close the block by telling viewers to stay tuned for the Sprout Sharing Show and the Good Night Show. 2015-2017 Around the same time as the 10th anniversary fallout (which happened on September 26, 2015), The Sunny Side Up Show received a makeover, as the show was relocated from the Sunshine Barn to a city apartment. The birthday cards and wishes were still going, as well as crafts. Temporarily, Dress Chica, Chica’s Choice, Sproutlet Stories, and Sproutlet News Report were removed from the block. Sadly for many longtime viewers, the block was discontinued on August 11, 2017. It was replaced with a new block called '''Sprout House, presented by Carly Ciarrocchi, along with a dog puppet co-presenter called Snug. Chica also has a very decreased presence on the block, although she continues to be featured in certain segments (such as Chica at School). It was soon renamed to Snug's House in 2018. Unlike The Sunny Side Up Show, Snug's House is pre-recorded. This is because executives at Universal Kids thought that the live format was too limiting and pre-recorded segments would be more flexible to shoot and allow for a variety of camera angles. Presenters * Carly Ciarrocchi was a presenter for the show from June 4, 2012 to August 11, 2017. * Tim Kubart was introduced during the 2013 Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade as he replaced Sean, He presented the show from December 30, 2013 to August 11, 2017. * Chica was a chicken puppet who co-presented Sunny Side Up with Emily, Carly, Tim, and Kaitlin. Before moving to a city apartment, she lived in The Sunshine Barn. She had a voice which resembled a kazoo. Her character had been part of the show from 2007 to 2017. She also made occasional appearances in the Sprout Control Room. Chica was voiced by Forrest Harding. * Casey Sherman joined Chica, Kelly, and Kevin as presenters in the launch. She left in 2008 due to Playhouse Disney Live on Stage. She was replaced by Sean. * Kevin Yamada was an original presenter of The Sunny Side Up Show. Kevin joined Chica and Kelly as presenters, and the birthday cards and crawl of viewers' names became features of the new program. Kevin's last appearance on the show was on December 25, 2009, where he explained his impending departure from the show by telling viewers that he was moving away to the great big city and not playing with Chica in the Sunshine Barn anymore. He played the character of Ricky on the daily The Sprout Sharing Show until the show ended on May 11, 2014; his Sunny Side Up presenting duties were assumed by new presenter Dennisha Pratt on December 31, 2009. * Liz Filios joined the show on November 1, 2010 and left the show June 4, 2012. She was replaced by Carly. * Sean Roach joined Kevin and Kelly as co-presenter of The Sunny Side Up Show in 2008, replacing Casey. His last appearance on the show was December 13, 2013. He left to focus more on his art. He still presents reruns of Noodle and Doodle. He was replaced by Tim. * Kelly Vrooman was one of the original two presenters of the show. Her final appearance as a presenter was on December 20, 2013. She starred in The Chica Show. She rejoined the show only for Thanks for Giving Week 2014. She was replaced by Kaitlin. * Dennisha Pratt made her debut on December 31, 2009, replacing Kevin. She rejoined the show on the Mother's Day weekend in 2013 and her last show was June 13, 2014. She was replaced by Emily. * Kaitlin Becker was introduced during the 2013 Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade as she replaced Kelly. She began presenting on January 6, 2014 and stopped presenting on May 19, 2017. * Emily Borromeo joined the show as a presenter June 23, 2014, replacing Dennisha and left in June 29, 2017. Reuccuring Characters * Mr. Mailman was a cartoon character who used to appear on The Birthday Show and on The Sunny Side Up Show during Birthdays, where he would deliver birthday cards. He also appeared in a short-form series titled The Many Adventures of Mr. Mailman. * Rico was Chica's cousin who made occasional appearances. Guest Stars * Barney & Friends: Barney appeared in the 2007 Thanksgiving special as well as the 2009 Valentine special. He also appeared on the show on August 17th and 18th, 2010 to promote Dinosaurs Week. He also appeared on the show on Valentine's Day 2011 (February 14, 2011). Barney appears on The Sunny Side Up Show on November 22, 2011, to receive calls from Sproutlets who have been doing something kind. Riff has also appeared on The Sunny Side Up Show on March 31, 2011, in honor of Season 10 episodes of Barney & Friends on Sprout. * Sesame Street: Big Bird appeared in Fall 2007. On February 14, 2008, Prairie Dawn showed up to help make Valentine's Day cards, share Valentine's wishes, and take viewer calls. On April 24, 2008, Oscar The Grouch appears for a special week long celebration of Earth Day. On December 31, 2008, Grover visits The Sunshine Barn, and will help "sing" in the New Year in a morning countdown. Super Grover also makes an appearance. Super Grover also appeared on January 1, 2009 to celebrate a "Super New Year's Party" with Chica. On December 15, 2009, Elmo appeared live from 9 am to noon. He also appeared live from 9 am to noon on November 30, 2010 and December 13, 2011. On January 4, 2012, Abby Cadabby appeared live from 9 am to noon. On February 28, 2014, Oscar appeared to help celebrate "Oscar Weekend". He returned for another "Oscar Weekend" on February 21, 2015. * The Wiggles: The Wiggles guest starred on the Sunny Side Up Show (including Captain Feathersword sometime). In September 2012, with the return of Greg Wiggle, Greg guest starred along with the other Wiggles to sing a few songs. The new generation Wiggles were introduced in 2013 when the PBS Kids brand was dropped from the channel's name, and starred on the Sunny Side Up Show and sang their new song, Do the Propeller! and played a guessing game about the colored shirts. * LazyTown: Sportacus guest starred on July 27, 2012. Stephanie also appeared on the show. * Noodle and Doodle: Noodle McNoodle. * Pajanimals: On January 11, 2013, Squacky appeared live from 9 am to noon. Sweetpea Sue also guest starred once. * The Sprout Sharing Show: In a crossover, Patty, Ricky, Curtis E. Owl, and the Stage Mice have appeared on this block. * The Good Night Show: In another crossover, Nina and Star showed up on The Sunny Side Up Show for Halloween 2011. Nina also guest-presented in 2014. * The Let's Go Show: In another crossover, Miles from The Let's Go Show appeared on this block once. * Sprout Control Room: In yet another crossover, Meeka (a recycled version of Banjo from The Let's Go Show) and M'Goats guest-starred on July 12, 2014 for the premiere of Astroblast!. * The Chica Show: Mr. and Mrs. C, Chica's parents, once guest-starred on the show. * The Super Sproutlet Show: Bean guest-starred on the show on February 14, 2012, to celebrate the debut of her progamming block, The Super Sproutlet Show, Gallery MeettheNewWiggles-PromoPicture2.jpg 03sprout2-jumbo.jpg SproutsSunnySideUpShow_P.jpg SunnySide-Elmo2009.jpg Supergrover-sunnysideup-20081231.jpg Sunny1.jpg Sunny2.jpg TheSunnySideUpShowAbbyCadabby2012.jpg Sunnyside-Elmo.jpg Sunnyside-Elmo2010.jpg charcters4.30vimeosunysiderobot_.jpg Shows aired * Noodle and Doodle * Sarah & Duck * Super Wings * Ruff-Ruff, Tweet and Dave * The Chica Show * Chloe's Closet * Roary the Racing Car * Fifi and the Flowertots * Tweenies * Barney & Friends * Thomas & Friends * Dive Olly Dive! * Fireman Sam * Play with Me Sesame * What's Your News? * Picme * Tree Fu Tom Trivia * On The Good Night Show, leftover birthdays aired in a program called "Today's Birthdays". * Whenever Super Why! aired on the block, it lasted for one hour, due to segments where the presenter and Chica danced to the show's theme song, and due to commercials and Sunny Side Up segments airing during the show. * Out of all the show, The Wiggles has had the most guest stars. * Multi-platinum Grammy Award winning artist Faith Evans appeared on the show on Tuesday, December 2, 2014, but due to angry parents complaining on Facebook that her shirt looked like a cigarette package, Sprout apologized and deleted the YouTube video of her appearance. Category:Shows Category:Programming Blocks Category:Sprout Category:Sprout Topics Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2017